parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie's Clues (Thomas/Blue's Clues Parody)
Annie's Clues is a Thomas/Blue's Clues Parody with Annie, Thomas, and the Gang. Cast *Annie as Blue *Thomas as Steve (Thomas & Steve are Both Main Characters) *Duck as Joe *Toby as Kevin *Rosie as Tickety Tock (Both are Pink) *Percy as Slippery Soap (They are Both Small) *Edward as Mr. Salt (Edward & Mr. Salt are Helpful) *Emily as Mrs. Pepper *Flora as Paprika *Billy as Cinnamon *Harold as Side Table Drawer *James as Mailbox (Both Vain) *Bertie as Periwinkle (Both are Little) *Clarabel as Magenta (Clarabel & Magenta are Both Best Friends to Annie & Blue) *Henry as Shovel *Mavis as Pail *Oliver as Green Puppy *Gordon as Tyrese Gibson *Molly as Toni Braxton *Madge as Tia Mowry *Lady as Amanda Bynes *Isobella as Rosie O'Donnell and lots more. Episodes Season 1 #Snack Time! #What Time is it for Annie? #James' Birthday #Annie's Story Time #What Does Annie Need? #Annie's Favorite Song #Adventures in Art #Annie Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #Annie Wants to Play a Game #The Grow Show #Annie Wants to Play a Song Game #What Does Annie Want to Make? #What Story Does Annie Want to Play? #Rosie's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is Annie Afraid Of? #Clarabel Comes Over #Annie's News Season 2 #Thomas Gets the Sniffles #What Does Annie Want to Build? #Annie's Senses #What Experiment Does Annie Want to Try? #What Does Annie Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Annie's Dream About? #Annie's ABC's #Math #Annie's Birthday #What Does Annie Want to Do with Her Drawing? #What Does Annie Want to Do On a Rainy Day? #Annie's Surprise at Two O'Clock #The Lost Episode #Annie's Sad Day #What Game Does Annie Want to Learn? #What Does Annie See? #Nurture #Annie is Frustrated #What is Annie Trying to Do? #Mechanics #Hide and Seek Season 3 #Annie's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation #Weight and Balance #What's That Sound? #Animal Behavior #Annie's Big Pajama Party #Draw Along with Annie #Thankful #Annie's Big Holiday #Pool Party #Anatomy #Nature #Signs #Geography #Occupations #Annie's Big Mystery #Bertie Misses His Friend #Annie's Big Musical Movie #What's So Funny? #Annie's Big Costume Party #Inventions #Annie's Play #Prehistoric Annie #The Wrong Color #Words #Annie's Collection #Cafe Annie #Shy #Environments #Stormy Weather #Clarabel Gets Glasses Season 4 #Imagine Nation #Adventures #The Anything Box #Super Engines #What's New Annie? #Annie's New Place #Edward & Emily Day #The Little Engine's Here #Making Changes #Bugs #Un Dia Con Charlie #What's Inside? #Blocks #Annie's Backyard Ball Game Bonanza #Trucks (Puppets) #Rhyme Time #Let's Plant #Annie's Book Nook #Let's Boogie #Annie's School #Something to Do Annie #Duck's First Day #Duck Gets a Clue #Thomas Goes to College Season 5 #Can You Help? #Colors Everywhere #The Snack Chart #The Big Book About Us #The Annie's Clues 100th Episode Celebration #Playing Store #Patience #Duck's Surprise Party #I'm So Happy #The Boat Float #Bedtime Business #Shape Searchers #Annie Goes to the Doctor #Contraptions #A Brand New Game #A Surprise Guest #Dress Up Day #Annie's Big Band #Up, Down, All Around #Story Wall #The Alphabet Parade #Numbers Everywhere #Annie's Predictions #Our Neighborhood Festival #Annie Takes You to School #Meet Gremlin #The Scavenger Hunt #Let's Write #Clarabel's Messages #Body Language #Annie's Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... #I Did That #Animals in Our Shed? #Morning Music #Annie's First Holiday Season 6 #The Legend of the Orange Coach #Love Day #Annie's Wishes #Duck's Clues #Skidoo Adventure #Playdates #The Fairy Tale Ball #Soccer Practice #Anniestock Gallery Annie.png|Annie as Blue Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas as Steve Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Joe Toby the Tram Engine.jpg|Toby as Kevin Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Tickety Tock Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Slippery Soap Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Mr. Salt Emily.jpg|Emily as Mrs. Pepper Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Paprika Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Cinnamon PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Side Table Drawer James the Red Engine.jpg|James as Mailbox Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Periwinkle Clarabel.png|Clarabel as Magenta Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Shovel Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Pail Oliver the Great Western Engine.jpg|Oliver as Green Puppy Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Tyrese Gibson Molly'sSpecialSpecial32.png|Molly as Toni Braxton Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Tia Mowry Lady (1).jpg|Lady as Amanda Bynes Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Rosie O'Donnell Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof